Mariposa Blanca
by Inuka7
Summary: Un castigo en clase, la declaración de amor de un compañero... Nada parecía presagiar que ese día fuese a tener nada de extraordinario. Sin embargo la tranquila vida de Hinata Hyuga estaba a punto de cambiar por completo hacia un destino que nunca había podido imaginar.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin recibir, por supuesto, un duro a cambio.

Notas: Este fic está basado, ligeramente, en una de las tramas del videojuego Ijiwaru my Master pero la historia no se desarrollará igual y, a diferencia del juego, este fic no está considerado para mayores de dieciocho. (Más aclaraciones en las notas al final del capítulo)

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Makai

* * *

"_Me siento tan bien… Me encuentro cómo si flotase, en una blanca inmensidad. Hay un sentimiento extraño en mi corazón. Alegría pero también tristeza. Estoy aquí, pero no me veo. Todo es blanco, y brillante. No quiero que esta sensación me abandone. ¿Qué es eso? Entre todo este blanco algo… ¿Azul?"_

* * *

\- ¡Señorita Hyuga!

Doy un respingo, asustada ante el grito. Parpadeo un par de veces, todavía desorientada. ¡Cielos! Estoy en clase de matemáticas y, por la cara de la profesora, llevo perdida en mis pensamientos un buen rato. Todos me están mirando divertidos mientras que Anko-sensei tiene cara de querer asesinarme en ese mismo momento. O, al menos, ponerme un severo castigo.

\- Lo… Lo si-siento…- balbuceó tan bajito que apenas yo misma me oigo.

\- Como castigo por no prestar atención se quedará hoy después de clase a ordenar el aula.- ordena mirándome con severidad. Asiento una y otra vez, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más. Por suerte nada más castigarme regresa hasta el pizarrón y sigue impartiendo la clase.

Intento no distraerme porque un descuido más puede traerme horrorosas consecuencias, pero la sensación que he experimentado hace un rato no se va de mi cabeza y, a pesar de mantener la vista al frente, las clases se suceden una tras otra sin hacerles verdadero caso.

* * *

Miro satisfecha a mí alrededor. Al menos Anko-sensei no podrá quejarse de mi castigo. El aula está impecable. Si me encontrase en un anime los pupitres emitirían destellos de lo limpios que se encuentran. Suspiro al pensar en destellos. Esa inmensidad blanca…

Sacudo la cabeza. Limpiar ya me ha llevado demasiado tiempo y debo llegar pronto a casa para que papá y Hanabi-chan tengan la cena a tiempo.

Nada más salir del instituto echo a correr por la zona de tiendas. No es la ruta que suelo tomar al salir de clase, ya que generalmente doy un tranquilo paseo bordeando el río. Es un lugar solitario pero por eso me gusta. No se me da bien el trato con la gente. Me cuesta poner mis sentimientos en palabras. Siempre temo lo que las demás personas me puedan decir. Bueno, que soy tímida. Sí. Esa sería la definición. No confío en nadie, pero tampoco nadie ha confiado nunca en mí. Nadie me ha dado la oportunidad de abrirme y mostrar mi verdadero yo. Aunque, a estas alturas, ya no se que significa el "verdadero yo". Toda mi vida he sido de la misma manera, así que supongo que nada va a cambiar.

A mitad de camino comienza a diluviar. Agotada ya de correr me refugio en un portal cercano. Y mientras intento recuperar el aliento… La visión de esas rosas azules me corta la respiración.

Como si estuviese hipnotizada camino bajo la lluvia y atravieso la calle acercándome a la floristería. Contemplo las rosas en silencio. "Imposible" En el lenguaje de las flores, la rosa azul significa imposible. No soy tonta. Se que son unas rosas normales que se pigmentan después. Creo, incluso, haber leído un artículo sobre unos científicos de aquí, de Japón, que han conseguido crear una auténtica rosa azul. Pero, evidentemente, modificándola genéticamente. Una auténtica rosa azul, que la naturaleza la haga así… Es imposible. Sería un milagro.

\- ¿Hinata-chan?

Me giro, sorprendida al oír mi nombre. A mi lado está Inuzuka Kiba, un compañero de clase, que alterna la vista entre las flores y yo.

\- Kiba-kun…- murmuro nerviosa. Kiba es, podría decirse, lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo. Él siempre es muy agradable conmigo. Habla mucho en tanto que yo casi nunca acierto a decir nada, pero es de las pocas personas que se dirigen a mí para decirme algo más que un "hola" o preguntarme algo de clase.

\- Así que mirando las flores… Son bonitas.- dice con una sonrisa que correspondí sonrojada.- Es un lástima que no sean de verdad.- añade mientras yo asiento levemente.

Recuerdo que debo volver a casa y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. Para mi sorpresa, Kiba insiste en venir conmigo y aunque me da un poco de vergüenza no puedo negarme al ver cómo el apunta a su paraguas y me recuerda que yo no tengo.

Caminamos bajo el paraguas a buen ritmo. Kiba continúa hablando pero yo me siento incapaz de murmurar palabra. ¡Estoy compartiendo el paraguas con él! Estamos muy cerca y cada vez que mi hombro roza su brazo siento que el corazón va a estallarme. Me atrevo a mirarle de reojo. Abro mucho los ojos. Kiba también está muy colorado y, ahora que me doy cuenta, su conversación es muy rápida, como si estuviese nervioso. Al darse cuenta de que le estoy mirando, frena en seco.

\- Hinata-chan… Me alegro de que te gusten las rosas azules.- dice dejándome confundida. ¿A que viene eso ahora? Pero, de pronto, saca una cajita del bolsillo y me la tiende.- Es un regalo, para ti.- añade esquivando mi mirada. Me muerdo el labio, nerviosa. ¿Por qué Kiba me está dando un regalo? Con las manos temblorosas la abro despacio. Nada más ver su contenido me quedo sin respiración. Es un colgante muy bello, con una fina cadena plateada de la que cuelga una rosa azul.

\- Kiba-kun… ¿Por qué…?- no puedo ni terminar la pregunta.

\- Porque me gustas mucho, Hinata-chan.- Mi corazón redobla el ritmo al oír sus palabras. ¿Está enamorado de mí? - Iba a dártelo si aceptabas ser mi novia pero… Al verte mirando las rosas azules…

Se hace un largo silencio, solo roto por la lluvia golpeteando contra el suelo y el paraguas bajo el que estamos refugiados. ¿Qué debo decir ahora? No estoy enamorada de Kiba, o eso creo. Es cierto que estoy muy a gusto con él, pero tal vez sólo sea porque es el único que me trata bien. Kiba parece advertir mi vacilación así que, tan sólo, sonríe ampliamente.

\- Pero no me tienes que contestar ahora, Piénsalo, por favor.- dice tranquilo y yo, de nuevo, únicamente asiento con la cabeza. Extiendo la mano para devolverle el colgante pero él se niega a aceptarlo.- Un regalo es un regalo.- explica. Me siento tan nerviosa que doy un salto hacia atrás, alejándome de él, y volviendo a empaparme.

\- Lo pensaré, te lo prometo.- aseguro mientras levanto la mano y señalo el bosquecillo que tenemos a unos metros.- Me voy ya, Kiba-kun.

\- ¿Por ahí? Pero…

\- Es un bo-bosquecillo que colinda con mi ca-casa.- tartamudeo. No se si por el frío que me produce mi uniforme mojado o por los nervios.- Si voy por ahí llegaré en seguida.- añado. Kiba tan solo asiente.

\- Te veo mañana en la escuela, entonces.- dice mientras agita la mano alegre, cómo si su declaración de unos minutos atrás no hubiese existido. Pero el colgante de la rosa azul en mi mano es real.

\- Si. Hasta mañana, Kiba-kun.- me despido.

Echo a correr en cuanto él se da la vuelta y me interno en el pequeño bosque. Una vez a salvo entre los árboles me detengo y respiro hondo observando el collar. De pronto de nuevo se asienta en mi corazón la misma emoción que esta mañana. Una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Tengo ganas de echarme a llorar y no se porqué. Al mirar a mí alrededor supongo que es por los recuerdos de este bosque. Mi madre me traía aquí a jugar cuando era pequeña. Recuerdo que jugábamos a que yo era una princesa y ella un hada que me concedería un deseo. Todos los días le pedía a mi madre algo distinto, aunque ella siempre lo cumplía. Incluso cuando deseé una hermanita mamá hizo realidad mi deseo. Durante mucho tiempo creí que era un hada de verdad. Pero no pudo cumplir con el verdadero deseo que yo pedía siempre en mi corazón. Poder jugar en ese bosquecillo para siempre con ella. Porque, poco tiempo después de que Hanabi-chan naciese, mamá se puso enferma y murió. Recuerdo que vine días y días al bosquecillo, buscándola, deseando que volviese conmigo. Y aquella vez… Arrugo la frente, porque era pequeña y mis memorias están muy borrosas. Pero una vez me pareció ver a alguien. Una sombra. Y una melodía que me hizo caer en un profundo y dulce sueño. Mi padre me encontró dormida en el bosque, horas después. A partir de ese momento nunca pude volver al bosque yo sola y acepté que no volvería a ver a mi madre. Pero esa canción… Esa canción era la nana que ella me cantaba todas las noches.

De pronto se desata el viento. En cuestión de segundos toma una fuerza descomunal que me sorprende. No puedo ver mi casa pero el bosque no es muy grande y se que caminando un poco más llegaré hasta ahí sin embargo no soy capaz de avanzar. El viento choca contra mi cuerpo y es tan intenso que, de pronto, no siento mis pies rozando el suelo.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Socorro!- acierto a gritar en el breve segundo que tarda el viento en hacerme girar por los aires para luego, tras un extraño destello blanco, chocar contra un árbol y sentir tal dolor que la única respuesta posible que encuentra mi cuerpo es correr un negro velo sobre mis ojos y hacerme perder la consciencia.

* * *

Despierto sintiéndome completamente adolorida. Abro los ojos y todo está tan borroso a mí alrededor que los vuelvo a cerrar mientras respiro profundamente. Muevo una pierna, después otra. Luego los brazos y el cuello, aún sin abrir los ojos. Emito un suspiro de alivio. Me duelen todas las articulaciones pero, por suerte, parece que no me he roto nada. Vuelvo, despacio, a abrir los ojos. Los guiño varias veces hasta que mi visión se aclara. Con lentitud me pongo en pie, apoyándome en el árbol contra el que he chocado. Mi uniforme se encuentra hecho una lástima. Roto, sucio y mojado. Advierto que mi maletín del colegio ha desaparecido. El vendaval, porque a eso no se le puede llamar viento, ha debido de llevárselo. No sin sorpresa advierto que en mi mano aún está el colgante que me ha regalado Kiba-kun. Suelto una risita y me lo coloco al cuello, aliviada de no haberlo perdido. Pero mi alegría dura poco. El bosquecillo se encuentra en penumbra y me alarmo al pensar cuanto tiempo puedo llevar desmayada. Echo a correr, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que siento en los músculos. ¡Papá se enfadará muchísimo! O, lo que es peor, estará muy preocupado. Y no me gusta preocuparle. Desde que murió mamá; Hanabi-chan y yo somos su única razón de vivir. Lo cierto es que, en realidad, no es un padre muy cariñoso. Casi no recuerdo ningún gesto de afecto de su parte, pero se que nos quiere infinitamente. A su manera, pero nos quiere.

De pronto me detengo, súbitamente angustiada. Llevo cerca de diez minutos corriendo. Tendría que estar ya en mi casa. No es un bosque tan frondoso. Pero cuando observo a mí alrededor el bosque parece querer contradecirme. No acierto a ver salida por ninguna parte. Tan sólo árboles y más árboles. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta que no es mi bosquecillo. Nada de lo que veo me resulta familiar.

Comienzo a híper ventilar, muy angustiada. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me habrá llevado muy lejos ese viento? Pero yo sentí el golpe… Quizás volvió a levantarme y me arrastró a otra parte.

En mi mente no dejan de formarse explicaciones, a cada cual más inverosímil, mientras doy vueltas buscando una salida.

De pronto un aullido me pone los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Lo-Lobos…?- susurro aterrorizada.- No, no. Eso es imposible Hinata-chan.- digo en voz alta intentando darme ánimos mientras esbozo una sonrisa poco convincente.

Un movimiento de hojas, muy cerca de donde estoy, me sobresalta de nuevo.

\- ¿Ho-Hola?- preguntó en voz baja.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- inquiero elevando un poco la vez y pensando que, si es un lobo, va a devorarme gracias a mi bocaza.

Y, entonces, una figura se mueve tan rápido en mi dirección que me resulta imposible identificarla. Cierro los ojos justo en el momento en que choca conmigo y me tira al suelo.

\- ¡Ahhh!- grito medio por el susto, medio por el golpe.

\- ¡Te atrapé!- oigo una voz cerca de mi oído, pero estoy boca abajo y no puedo ver a quien pertenece. Parece la voz de un chico. Un chico joven. Me agarra los brazos con una fuerza descomunal y noto como me ata las manos. Intento revolverme pero me resulta imposible con su rodilla apoyada en mi espalda.

\- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame te digo!- chillo aterrada pero, por supuesto, no me hace ningún caso. Me ata los pies también y, cuando termina, me da la vuelta y me permite quedar sentada en el suelo. Le miro estupefacta. Delante tengo a un niño, como mucho de once o doce años. Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos negros, con un brillo divertido. Automáticamente me siento más estúpida que de costumbre. ¡Me he dejado atrapar por un crío!

\- Bien, bien.- asiente el chico una y otra vez mientras me mira.- Eres bonita. Bien, bien.- me sonrojo levemente. ¡Por favor! No es momento para tonterías.

\- Oye…- comienzo intentando sonar amable.- Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo jugar contigo.- digo esbozando una sonrisa.- Pero, si me dejas libre, otro día vendré a que juguemos juntos.- me ofrezco intentando persuadirle. No obstante el chico me mira cómo si no entendiese nada.

\- ¿Jugar?- pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¿Quién esta jugando?

Y antes de poder decir nada me agarra con una fuerza impropia de un niño de su edad y me carga igual que un saco de patatas.

-¡Kya! ¡Bájame! ¡Oye tú! ¡Que me bajes!- vuelvo a gritar perdiendo toda timidez y educación. Aunque, en realidad, no está la cosa cómo para preocuparme de eso ahora mismo. Este niño no sabe diferenciar el juego de la realidad y, por su culpa, yo me voy a comer una bronca tremenda en casa.

\- Me llamo Konohamaru.- dice de pronto.- Te bajaré cuando lleguemos al mercado.- añade haciendo que suelte un suspiro. Supongo que por mercado se referirá a la zona comercial. Dejo de agitarme y relajo mi cuerpo. Casi mejor así. Entonces, aunque sea una vergüenza que la gente me vea colgada del hombro de este niño, tendrá que dejarme libre y desde allí sabre volver a casa.

Al cabo de un rato el bosque comienza a hacerse menos denso y llegamos a un camino de tierra. Frunzo el ceño extrañada. Alrededor sólo veo fincas y más zonas boscosas. Comienzo a creer que el tornado, porque desde luego vendaval vuelve a quedársele corto, me ha arrastrado más lejos de lo que creía. Y mi teléfono móvil iba en mi maletín. Vaya faena.

De pronto oigo voces y jaleo e intento revolverme para mirar. En seguida me encuentro en el centro de un… ¿Una feria medieval? ¿Una convención de cosplay? ¿Dónde diantres estoy?

A mi alredor hay gente vestida de forma extraña, con ropa colorida y de complicados diseños parecida a las que se usan en los videojuegos de fantasía. Hombres y mujeres tienen el cabello de todos los colores. Los hay con cabello negro, como el mío, y marrón o rubio. Pero también veo pelo rosa, azul, verde…

Una mujer con unos impresionantes cuernos rojos y ojos amarillos como los de un gato llama mi atención. ¡Eso sí que es un disfraz bien elaborado! Pero no es la única. Mucha otra gente tiene cuernos, escamas o, incluso, cola. Sin embargo antes de poder seguir asombrándome el chico, Konohamaru, se inclina y escucho un ruido metálico. Antes si quiera de darme cuenta está echando el candado a una gran jaula dónde… ¡Dónde me ha encerrado!

\- ¡No! ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Este niño se ha vuelto loco!- grito desesperada pero nadie parece hacerme el menor caso. Intento no llorar pero, de pronto, me siento verdaderamente asustada. Konohamaru se vuelve hacia mí.

\- Cállate.- me ordena para, acto seguido, hacerme una extraña pregunta.- Eres humana ¿verdad?

Al momento decido que este niño está loco. Posiblemente se haya escapado de alguna institución mental. Pero eso no explica la extraña gente que hay a mí alrededor y el hecho de que nadie haya intentado ayudarme. ¿Acaso el golpe me esté haciendo tener alucinaciones? Es lo más probable. Seguramente esté soñado. O teniendo alguna extraña conmoción.

\- ¿Eres humana o no?- vuelve a preguntar más agresivo.

\- S-Si… Claro.- balbuceo sorprendida al ver como, ante mi respuesta, sonríe de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Me van a pagar mucho por ti!

\- ¿¡Pa- Pagar!?

\- Claro. Voy a venderte. ¿Qué otra cosa si no?

Se hecha a reír mientras se aleja un poco intentando atraer clientes y yo me desplomo en el interior de la jaula. No se qué me ha pasado, ni si esto es un sueño o una pesadilla pero, sea lo que sea, ¡quiero que termine!

* * *

Desde mi jaula observo la luna, extrañada por el tono azulado que tiene. Han pasado varias horas desde que Konohamaru me ha encerrado en esta jaula y, aunque se han acercado varias personas a "ojearme", al parecer pide un precio tan alto que nadie ha querido comprarme todavía. Tengo hambre y empieza a invadirme el sueño pero… ¿Se puede dormir dentro de un sueño? Aunque así sea no quiero hacerlo. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder si cierro los ojos. La última vez que lo hice me llevó a esta situación.

Observo como la gente va vaciando el mercado y algunos puestos comienzan a cerrar. No quiero que me compren cómo si fuese un vulgar trozo de carne pero… ¿Qué será de mi si nadie lo hace? Con suerte puede este chico me devuelva al bosque si nadie se interesa pero… Tal y como llevo el día quien sabe lo que hará conmigo.

He perdido ya toda esperanza y, por la cara que pone, parece que Konohamaru también cuando el pálido rostro de un chico se asoma tras los barrotes de mi jaula. Me inspecciona rápidamente, al tiempo que yo hago lo mismo con él. Es un joven aproximadamente de mi edad. Tiene el pelo muy rojo y el rostro blanco. Sus ojeras me espantan. Son muy oscuras, prácticamente negras. Enarcan unos ojos entre verdes y azules, muy claritos. Además ¡no tiene cejas! Pero, a pesar de todo eso, lo más llamativo en él es el símbolo que lleva dibujado en su frente. Está escrito en un idioma que no me suena para nada, así que no puedo adivinar que significa. Cuando acaba de contemplarme se dirige a Konohamaru.

\- ¿Cuánto?- pregunta con un tono de voz carente de expresión.

Konohamaru le da la misma cifra que a todos los demás. Parece ser que, a pesar de no haber conseguido endosarme a nadie antes, no piensa venderme por menos.

\- ¿Humana? ¿Seguro?- inquiere de nuevo el chico pelirrojo pasando su vista de Konohamaru a mí y de nuevo a él.

El chico asiente con velocidad.

\- ¿Sientes algún chakra en ella?- pregunta Konohamaru y el pelirrojo niega con la cabeza.- Además ella misma me lo ha confirmado.

\- Inusual. Antes de lo previsto…- murmura más para él mismo que para Konohamaru o para mí.- Me la llevo.- anuncia de golpe sacando una gran bolsa del bolsillo de su extraña ropa y depositando una gran cantidad de monedas en las manos de Konohamaru que las contempla extasiado.

Cuando me saca de la jaula no tengo fuerzas para replicar. Pienso en echarme a correr pero estoy tan cansada que tendría que ser muy lento para no darme caza en seguida. No parece mala persona aunque, claro, Konohamaru también parece un niño normal y mira con lo que ha salido: ¡Traficante de esclavos!

Perdida en mis pensamientos no me he dado cuenta que el chico pelirrojo me ha llevado hasta un carruaje apostado al exterior del mercado. Lo contemplo estupefacta. Es exactamente igual que los usados en la época victoriana.

\- Sube, por favor.- me pide cortés. Sus amables palabras me hacen albergar un poco de esperanza y aunque nada me asegura que no me espere un destino funesto si subo, se que no tiene sentido negarme.

Me siento en el mullido asiento y contemplo embelesada el lujoso interior.

\- Gracias por li-librarme de ese chi-chico.- tartamudeo nerviosa. El pelirrojo resulta imponente a pesar de que su rostro se vea apacible.- Mi pa-padre te devolverá el dinero. Si tienes un móvil para que le lla-llame…

\- Mi nombre es Gaara.- dice de golpe cortando mis palabras.- ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Hinata. Hyuga Hinata.- me presento rezando porque el nombre de mi padre, un importante médico, le suene de algo. Pero no parece haber suerte.

\- Escucha Hinata, porque parece que no has entendido bien tú situación.- comienza tan serio que no me atrevo a interrumpirlo.- Ya no estás en el mundo humano. Te encuentras en el Makai, el reino de los demonios y monstruos sin alma.- explica tranquilamente. Parpadeo sin saber si echarme a reír o ponerme a buscar la cámara oculta.

\- Gaara…-sama.- acierto a usar el honorífico sin ni siquiera saber muy bien porqué.- Por favor, quiero volver a casa. Esta broma ya ha durado demasiado.- digo sin mucha fuerza en la voz pero, al menos, sin tartamudear. Él tan sólo suspira.

\- Bueno. Ya lo entenderás.

No pronuncia ni una palabra más el resto del camino y yo tampoco me atrevo a decir ni mu. El movimiento del carruaje me provoca más sueño todavía. Estoy tan cansada… Pero justo cuando cierro mis ojos…

-Hemos llegado.

Al poner los pies en el suelo elevo el rostro con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Ante mi hay una enorme mansión, casi tan grande como un castillo. Un enorme y bello jardín la precede. Lo atravesamos tan rápido que no tengo tiempo a deleitarme contemplándolo.

Nada más entrar por el enorme portalón el recibidor me deja aún mas asombrada. Es una bella y enorme estancia, con columnas de mármol blanco y una gran escalera que se retuerce a mi izquierda. El lugar está decorado con sencillez, pero no por ello deja de desprender magnificencia.

\- Lo mejor será que te acompañe a ver al amo.- dice de pronto Gaara haciéndome virar la cabeza hacia él confusa.

\- ¿El amo?- inquiero sin entender nada. ¿Es que acaso Gaara no es el dueño de la mansión?

No se digna a responderme y me limito a subir los majestuosos escalones para, posteriormente, seguirle por un laberinto de pasillos llenos de cuadros, bustos y demás muebles. Me doy cuenta, no sin sorpresa, que a pesar de la grandeza y el orden del lugar todo está lleno de polvo y telas de araña.

Finalmente nos detenemos ante una habitación que se distingue de las demás por estar pintada de un brillante color naranja. No puedo evitar pensar que rechina en comparación a los colores suaves y armoniosos del resto del lugar.

Gaara llama suavemente a la puerta. En seguida oigo una voz de timbre animado invitando al chico a entrar.

Me quedo en la puerta, escuchando sus voces ahogadas. La idea de escapar atraviesa mi mente y me giro dispuesta a llevarla a cabo pero no he dado ni un paso cuando me detengo dudosa. ¿Por qué pasillo hemos venido? ¿El segundo de la izquierda o el de la derecha? No tengo tiempo a tomar una decisión porque oigo la voz de Gaara llamándome.

\- Hinata, pasa.

Haciendo de tripas corazón inspiro hondo y me aventuro al interior de la habitación.

Al primero que veo es a Gaara, de pie, mirándome con gesto de impaciencia. Contemplo la habitación confirmando que no pega nada con el resto de la casa. Está muy desordenada. La colcha naranja llama la atención ya que la gran mayoría de los muebles son de color negro. Los cojines, las cómodas, el sillón dónde hay un chico sentado, el armario… ¡Un momento! Regreso la vista al sillón rápidamente. No, no me he equivocado. Allí sentado, mirándome fijamente, hay un chico rubio.

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se queden prendidos en los suyos, de un intenso color azul. Son muy diferentes a los de Gaara. Los ojos de este chico… Tienen el color del cielo. O del mar. No sabría decirlo exactamente. Son increíblemente hermosos. Pero… Parecen tristes. Por alguna razón sus ojos me producen una gran nostalgia y siento que mi corazón se encoje experimentando de nuevo la misma sensación que antes.

\- Así que… ¿Humana eh?

Las primeras palabras que me dirige me sacan de mi trance. Otra vez con lo de humana… ¿A que viene eso? Porque, desde luego, no me trago el cuento que Gaara me ha contado. Además el también parece humano.

Tiene el pelo rubio y la piel dorada, un poco más oscura que la mía. Parece alto y fuerte. Es, en verdad, muy atractivo. Lo único extraño que veo en él son las cicatrices que tiene en la cara, en ambos mofletes, parecidas a los bigotes de un gato.

\- ¿No tienes lengua?- pregunta de nuevo con tono burlón. Trago saliva, súbitamente nerviosa.

\- Me lla-llamo Hinata.- me presento haciendo una reverencia.

\- Eso ya lo se.- afirma con el mismo tono gracioso consiguiendo que me sienta idiota.- Puedes retirarte Gaara.- dice de golpe haciendo que me preocupe. No se porqué pero… No quiero quedarme sola con él.

Gaara le dirige una larga mirada al chico.

\- Ya lo se, ya lo se.- dice el entre divertido y enfadado.- Seré amable.- añade en tanto que el pelirrojo hace una reverencia y sin mirarme tan siquiera sale del cuarto. De pronto el chico se levanta. Tal cómo pensé es alto, bastante más que yo. Le contemplo medio asustada medio complacida. Nunca había visto a alguien tan bello. Entonces me tiende una de sus fuertes manos.

\- Ven.- susurra. Y aunque no quiero obedecer, porque se que lo que debería hacer es exigir que me dejen salir de ahí y buscar la forma de volver a mi casa… No opongo resistencia a su orden. Despacio coloco mi mano sobre la suya. Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza. De nuevo noto un extraño dolor en mi corazón.

\- Ahh…- suspira él.- Doscientos años sin tocar a una mujer es mucho tiempo.- masculla y yo frunzo el entrecejo sin poderlo evitar. ¿Doscientos años? ¿Está chiflado él también? No puede ser mucho mayor que yo…- Tus ojos… Son muy inusuales.- dice mirándome detenidamente. No puedo evitar suspirar. Cuando era pequeña no me gustaban mis ojos, de un gris tan claro que, en realidad, son casi blancos. Pero ahora son mi pequeño tesoro. Porque los heredé de mi madre. De pronto tira por mi mano y me estruja entre sus brazos.- Ahhh…- vuelve a murmurar.- El calor de una mujer… Cómo lo he echado de menos. Y eres tan bonita…

Estoy sonrojada de pies a cabeza y siento que me mareo. Desmayarme es algo que me sucede muy habitualmente, así que me concentro en intentar evitarlo. Quien sabe lo que será de mi si vuelvo a perder la consciencia. Cómo no me muevo, el chico se lo toma como una invitación a continuar porque antes de que me de cuenta… ¡Sus labios están sobre los míos!

Voy a desplomarme. Me tiemblan las rodillas. Y este chico está besándome. Su boca es tan suave… Cierro los ojos por acto reflejo. A pesar de que mi primer beso sea con un desconocido lo cierto es que siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago. El corazón quiere salírseme del pecho. ¡Oh! ¡Mi primer beso! ¡Un desconocido me está robando mi primer beso!

Al cabo de lo que parecen horas se separa de mí con una gran sonrisa dibujada en esa boca que acaba de besarme.

Se que estoy colorada como una amapola y me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Intento mantener la compostura pero doy un paso atrás con los ojos como platos. ¡Se está quitando la ropa!

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendooo!? – exclamo aterrorizada.

\- Túmbate en la cama preciosa.- dice sin perder la sonrisa.- Llevo mucho tiempo necesitado de una monada como tú.

Viendo que no voy a reaccionar se acerca mi y, sin ningún tipo de consideración, lleva una de sus manos a mi pecho.

\- ¡KYAAAA! ¡PERVERTIDO!

Y antes de que me de cuenta mi mano ya se ha plantado con todas mis fuerzas en su mejilla. La bofetada resuena con sorprendente magnitud y le hace retroceder un poco. No se quien de los dos está más estupefacto. Miro alternativamente a mí mano y a él. Estoy muy sorprendida. A ver. No es que me vaya a dejar manosear por extraños pero… Nunca he sido una persona violenta. Jamás le he puesto la mano encima a nadie. Hoy es la primera vez que beso y que pego a alguien. Y justamente es la misma persona.

El chico se ha quedado mudo. Su mejilla está enrojecida. Una parte de mi quiere disculparse pero… ¿Por qué debería disculparme?

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada nos devuelve a ambos a la realidad. El chico se aclara la garganta y murmura un "adelante". Gaara entra con gesto tranquilo.

\- He oído gritos…- comienza pero se corta mientras me da una mirada que me hace comprender que ha debido de entender la situación. El rubio en mitad de la habitación, medio desnudo y con el rostro enrojecido. Yo escondida en una esquina y con mirada asustada. Habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido.

\- Estábamos… jugando.- dice el rubio volviendo a esbozar esa sonrisa pícara. ¿Jugando? ¿Jugando?

\- No…- farfullo débilmente.- Él… Él…-. Ni siquiera se como empezar a describir lo que ha intentado hacer.

\- La he besado y me ha correspondido.- dice él rápidamente, aprovechando mi vacilación.- Así que sólo quería jugar un rato.- añade más pancho que ancho.

Gaara me mira a la espera de que yo diga algo. Sin embargo ahora mismo sólo quiero llorar. Me maldigo a mí misma por ser tan débil pero no puedo evitarlo. De pronto un tornado me ha arrastrado a un lugar extraño, dejándome llena de contusiones en el proceso, un niño sádico me ha secuestrado y vendido después de tenerme horas dentro de una jaula y un desconocido me ha robado mi primer beso para después meterme mano. Por si fuera poco estoy hambrienta, cansada y sucia.

Empiezo a verter lágrimas desconsolada y me desplomo de rodillas en el suelo del cuarto.

\- ¿Ehhh? No, no… No llores. No llores. ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Soy tu amo! ¡Deja de llorar!- el chico rubio se mueve a mi alrededor de un lado a otro sin dejar de gritarme pero ignoro sus órdenes. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de detener el llanto.- Por favor, deja de llorar.

El sonido de su voz, tan dulce y tranquila, cerca de mi oído me hace abrir los ojos, aún inundados en lágrimas. Está agachado frente a mí. Su expresión ha cambiado de golpe. Está serio y sus ojos parecen tristes de nuevo. Me gustaría darle en las narices y seguir llorando a moco tendido pero, sorprendentemente, he dejado de sentir ganas de hacerlo.

Gaara simplemente contempla silencioso la escena aunque creo ver algo parecido a la sorpresa pintada en su cara.

\- Yo… No se porqué estoy aquí.- tomo aire intentando hablar coherentemente, algo difícil pues aun tengo la voz tomada por las lágrimas.- Me han secuestrado, vendido y ahora… Mi… Mi primer be-beso…- vuelvo a tartamudear, esta vez por la vergüenza. Enrojezco profundamente al ver que ambos me miran estupefactos.

\- ¿Tú primer beso?- preguntan ambos al unísono. Asiento con la cabeza sintiéndome estúpida. Aquí estoy, vete a saber dónde, dando detalles de mi (inexistente) vida privada.

\- Entonces eres… ¿Doncella?- pregunta el rubio con voz ansiosa. Le miro sin entender. ¿Doncella? ¿Qué significa eso?

\- No…- no termino de hablar cuando ya está bajando decaído la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo se puede no haber besado nunca y no ser doncella?- me pregunta entonces Gaara haciendo que me estruje el cerebro para pensar sobre algo que ni siquiera se que significa. No besar pero no ser doncella. No besar pero no ser doncella. No besar pero… ¡Oh! Con doncella quieren decir…

\- ¿Doncella es vi-vi…?- la lengua no me obedece. Ambos me miran confusos. Tomo aire.- ¿Vi-Virgen? ¿Eso significa?- inquiero mirando al suelo.

\- Si, claro.- responde el rubio cómo si tal cosa. Vaya lenguaje tan fino usa para tener las manos tan largas.

Estoy a punto de decir la verdad pero una idea detiene mi mente. El rubio pareció decepcionado al creer que no era virgen. Seguro que es un pervertido. Es posible que si sabe que ningún hombre me ha tocado intente aprovecharse de mí cumpliendo alguna fantasía morbosa suya. Así que niego con la cabeza.

\- Es- Es que… Ese día tenía una he-herida en el la-labio y cla-claro…- mascullo dándome cuenta de lo débil que ha sonado esa excusa. Sin embargo los dos parecen creérsela sin problemas. De pronto me fijo en que ambos lucen… ¿Decepcionados? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Son unos pervertidos los dos!

El rubio se incorpora y me da la espalda. Comienzo a sentirme un poco insegura cuando se gira sonriendo de nuevo de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Acuéstate conmigo entonces! ¡Lo pasaremos bien!

De no haber estado ya en el suelo me habría caído de espaldas. ¿Me habré equivocado? ¿Habría salido del atolladero si confieso que aún soy virgen? Miro a Gaara en una súplica silenciosa.

\- Ya está bien por hoy, Naruto.

Naruto. Caigo de pronto en la cuenta que no sabía el nombre del rubio. Naruto. Naruto…

\- Si, si… Asígnale un cuarto para que descanse. Mañana decidiremos cómo nos retribuirá lo que ha costado.- añade con una sonrisa torcida que no me hace augurar nada bueno.

\- Puedo limpiar.- suelto de golpe, recordando los pasillos llenos de polvo.- Todo en esta mansión está muy sucio. Limpiaré la casa de arriba abajo.- prometo solemnemente. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Si en cuanto pueda intentaré escabullirme.

Naruto se echa a reír como si mi ocurrencia fuese de lo más graciosa. Gaara continúa igual de inexpresivo aunque hasta él parece divertido.

\- Es una buena idea, Naruto.- concede el pelirrojo. No obstante no me atrevo a suspirar aliviada todavía. Está claro que el que manda aquí es el rubio.

\- Mmm…- cuando deja de reír se queda pensativo un instante.- Bueno. Está bien. De momento.- Y recalca esas dos palabras.

Gaara me ayuda a ponerme en pie y, sin cruzar otra palabra, me saca del cuarto de Naruto y me conduce por el laberinto de pasillos. Quiero preguntar miles de cosas. Decir miles de cosas. Pero decididamente no puedo más. Necesito dormir.

Me lleva hasta un cuarto con las puertas pintadas en un suave azul. Me quedo maravillada al verlo. Es igual que el dormitorio de una princesa. Un hermoso tocador crema adorna la pared que tengo en frente. A la izquierda hay una enorme cama con cortinas también de color azul. Paso mis dedos por ellas, recreándome en su suavidad. Veo una puerta que, Gaara me informa, conduce al baño.

\- Por la mañana te traeré ropa para que puedas cambiarte.- dice mientras señala mi destrozado uniforme. Asiento contenta por primera vez en este día tan largo.- Que descanses.- me desea mientras sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta con suavidad.

No pasa ni un minuto cuando me asomo al enorme ventanal. La luna azulada sigue brillando en el cielo. Suspiro disgustada. No hay forma de que pueda escapar por ahí. Es demasiado alto. La caída me mataría sin duda alguna. Me dirijo hacia la puerta pero, contrario a mi primera intención, tan sólo observo si tiene cerrojo. Compruebo aliviada que es así y lo echo sin miramientos. Podría intentar escapar, lo se. Pero la cama parece tan cómoda y yo me encuentro sin fuerzas. Fuerzas que necesitaré si quiero emprender la huída por este lugar desconocido. Así que me quito los zapatos y aparto el cobertor derrumbándome sobre las suaves sábanas de raso y quedándome dormida en cuanto mi cabeza toca la almohada.

* * *

**Ohayoooo! Se que debería dedicarme a actualizar mis otros fics, pero desdé que empecé a jugar el juego en el que se basa este fic la idea no ha dejado de rondarme la cabeza y al final he tenido que escribirla. Que respecto a eso…**

**Este fic toma la idea de una de las tramas argumentales del videojuego otome Ijiwaru my Master. Para las que no lo conozcan decir que se trata de el tipico juego de decisiones que te conducirán a varios finales, buenos o malos, según con que personaje. Debo añadir que es un juego para mayores de dieciocho. Yo me dejé engañar por la sinopsis y la dulce e inocente protagonista y de pronto…. Censored censored censored. ¡Menudas escenas! Casi me caigo para atrás de la impresión. Aunque quitando esas escenas he de decir que es sorprendente romántico, al menos con el chico que yo he jugado. Las que ya lo conozcan se pueden imaginar por dónde va la historia pero… Aviso que la trama va a cambiar completamente. No habrá escenas de sexo a cada capítulo (es más, si hay sólo será una, me parece…) y hay muchos detalles que cambiaré e ideas originales mías como ya se pueden apreciar en este capítulo. **

**En este capítulo creo que los personajes pueden resultar un poco OoC. Quizás Hinata la que más, porque es la que narra la historia. Pero, obviamente, ella no es tímida consigo misma. Así que sus pensamientos discurren con fluidez. A la hora de hablar creo que ya es más la Hinata que todos conocemos.**

**En cuanto a Naruto… ¡Lo se! Digno discípulo de Jiraiya… Ñehehehe. Pero más adelante volverá a ser el Naruto que todos conocemos, I promise. **

**Y que más puedo decir… ¡Espero que os gustase este primer capítulo! Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia pero prometo no olvidar lo que tengo pendiente. Quizás así, al poder alternar entre una y otra, me sea más refrescante y pueda actualizar más deprisa.**

**Con esto y un saludo… ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
